Reencarne como ¿Sasuke? en Boku no Hero
by RenYasakani
Summary: Un chico despierta como Sasuke Uchiha en el mundo de Boku no Hero ¿Que aventuras/problemas tendrá ocupando el lugar del protagonista? Cuando descubre que Deku no existe en esta línea (No Deku) (Sasuharem) (Sasuke Oc)
1. ¿Soy Sasuke Uchiha en Boku no Hero?

-¡Ahg! ¡Mi cabeza!.- Dije llevándome la mano a la cabeza por el dolor

Trate de abrir mis ojos pero lo que suponía era la luz me impidió abrirlos

Solo sobe mi cabeza para tratar de disminuir un poco el dolor que sentía aunque si era sincero también dolían bastantes mis ojos en especial el izquierdo

Al abrir mis ojos lentamente puedo ver lo que parecía ser un cuarto bastante normal por así decirlo siendo que estaba una televisión de 50 pulgadas en un mueble bastante moderno, un librero con bastantes libros y lo que parecía ser un closet bastante amplio y a lado estaba un espejo de cuerpo completo

Puedo sentir cómo mi cabello me molesta la cara pues me cubre prácticamente mi lado izquierdo ¿Cuando me lo dejé tan largo? Me pregunté internamente pero no es que lo tomara mucha importancia, solo me levanté de la enorme cama king size

Simplemente observó el cuarto y la cama con gran confusión pues yo no vivía en este lugar que parecía bastante caro

Solo me levanté y caminé a lo que parecía el baño, fui a lavarme la cara pues aún tenía rastros de estar adormecido

Cuando me veo en el pequeño espejo del lavabo abro completamente mis ojos por la impresión. Mi apariencia era la de un chico de 14 o 15 ahora de edad. Tengo la piel clara dejando ver mi único ojo visible y mi pelo color negro oscuro. Mi cabello es bastante largo siendo que el flequillo colgado cubre más de la mitad izquierda de mi rostro mientras que hacia atrás está con forma de puntas en la espalda

Simplemente retrocedo con ligero temor y temblando ligeramente levanto mi flequillo dejando ver algo que ya esperaba, mi ojo izquierdo no era como el derecho de un color negro sino que tiene un patrón de onda, que se extiende a lo largo del globo ocular, con finas iris púrpura grisáceas y escleróticas

Solo grito por lo que estaba viendo así que comencé a tocar mi rostro con incredulidad sintiendo que era realmente mi rostro. Me pegue, me mordí para despertar de este extraño sueño pues aún no podía aceptar el hecho de que realmente soy Sasuke Uchiha pero no ocurrió nada más a parte de sentir un poco de dolor

Salgo del baño y veo más detalladamente el cuarto y realmente no lo reconocía comencé a recorrer la casa y al parecer estaba sola a excepción mía, llegando al living puedo ver una gran sala con una televisión aún más grande con unos sillones negros en forma de u con una chimenea y una pequeña mesa

Estaba realmente asombrado por la casa, después de todo parecía ser de alguien con bastante dinero.

En aquella mesa logré ver unas fotos enmarcadas pero no lograba ver la imagen por el reflejo del cristal así que sólo caminé y las tomé

Pude ver a una mujer de estatura mediana, con la piel blanca, muy hermosa, con los ojos oscuros y la nariz pequeña. Su cabello, de tonalidad azul oscuro, era largo y liso. Vestida con una sencilla camisa de color púrpura, una falda roja y un delantal de color amarillo claro junto a un niño de unos 7 años sonriendo ambos felices

El niño no hay más que decir que era yo pero por extraño que parezca tenía el ojo en color púrpura extrañandome por ese hecho y por lo que pude intuir ella es mi madre pues ciertamente se parece a Mikoto Uchiha

Me pregunté si al igual que el Sasuke de Naruto ella y todos los demás estaban muertos pues ya había comprendido que no estaba en el mundo Naruto pues todo era muy moderno, ni siquiera lo que llegue a ver en Boruto se parecía, si tuviera que decirlo estaba en la época moderna

Puedo escuchar como abren la puerta así que me dirijo hacia ella logrando ver a la misma mujer de la fotografía solo que con unos años más

Ella se sorprende un poco al verme

-Oh Sasuke así que ya te levantaste, en un momento estará el desayuno

-Comprendo

Ella venía con unas bolsas de plástico con diversas cosas en ellas todo el contenido en ellas parecían pesadas

Simplemente tome las bolsas y las lleve a la cocina aunque mi madre parecía un poco sorprendida

Una vez las dejé en un mueble me dirigí al refrigerador, pues ciertamente la casa era bastante grande sorprendiéndome un poco de qué no hubiera sirvientas o algo parecido

-¿Te levantaste con buen humor?

-¿Porque lo dices?

Mi madre solo llevo un dedo a su barbilla con una pequeña expresión de estar en modo pensativa

-Bueno te has levantado temprano y me ayudaste con las cosas, pensé que te había ocurrido algo bueno

Solo puedo verla con ligera confusión para luego entender el porqué, pues básicamente no sé cómo actuaba el Sasuke de este mundo

-Bueno algo así

Sonrió ligeramente mientras comenzaba a rascarme la nuca con un poco de pena por hacer caer la faceta del antiguo Sasuke.

Mi madre solo me dio una sonrisa cálida pero pude notar como había una ligera muestra de alivio y felicidad

-Mi Sasuke, te ves muy lindo sonriendo

Solo puedo avergonzarme un poco ante lo que dijo así que desvíe un poco la mirada

-Te ves más adorable avergonzado.- Me dijo divertida

-Ya detente

Solo sacó una botella de agua y vuelvo a mi cuarto pues ciertamente no se en que lugar estoy pero afortunadamente en mi cuarto hay una computadora y parece haber servicio de internet

Empezando con datos básicos descubrí que estaba en Japón (aunque lo supuse por la conversación con mi madre), pero a diferencia de lo que recuerdo aquí hay algo llamado Quirks o Singularidades que ocurrieron hace un tiempo relativamente largo donde personas nacen con habilidades sobrehumanas y pueden convertirse en héroes pues básicamente existe dicha profesión donde el gobierno te paga

Estaba ligeramente sorprendidos pues me sonaba de algo pero en cuanto investigue más encontré que había un héroe que enormemente resaltaba siendo considerado el Símbolo de la Paz siendo no más que otro que All Might por fin entendiendo en qué mundo me encontraba siendo que era en Boku no Hero

Estaba impresionado pues ciertamente me vi el anime y la película pero nunca leí el manga aunque no estaba realmente seguro de que hacía yo aquí

Estaba ciertamente emocionado por pertenecer a este mundo pero tenía dudas de si realmente es bueno que interfiera en la historia pues según lo que investigue All Might aún no le da sus poderes a Deku. Según cálculo a penas están por ocurrir los eventos del comienzo de la serie

-Sasuke la comida ya está lista

Escuché el grito que me dio mi madre así que salí a comer y después de comer subí a la azotea para pensar seriamente lo que haría

Solo veo el horizonte y la ciudad como fondo estando un poco pensativo pues ciertamente sólo mi aparición ya cambiará la historia ya sea en menor o mayor medida

Después de meditar las cosas solo puedo sonreír un poco feliz

Después de todo mi elección ya era clara, iba a entrar a la Academia U.A.

Por algo estoy aquí y con los poderes de Sasuke Uchiha

Aunque suena que podría entrar relativamente fácil a la Academia pues deduzco tengo las habilidades de Sasuke siendo que no solo tengo el Shikō no Rinnegan (Rinnegan Supremo) sino que supongo que tengo el Sharingan como el Mangekyō Sharingan pero hay un pequeño problema pues básicamente no se cómo usarlos ni cómo activarlos.

Afortunadamente tengo alrededor de 10 meses para saber usar mis habilidades y comprenderlas de mejor manera

Sin duda esto será interesante

Con ese pensamiento solo me pongo frente al vidrio viendo mi reflejo y concentrándome un poco diciendo en mi mente con los ojos cerrados "Sharingan"

Al abrirlos puedo ver que mi ojo derecho cambio a un color rojo sangre con un átomo y con picos en el centro, y en mi ojo izquierdo aparecieron seis tomoes distribuidos en sus dos primeras ondulaciones

Así que realmente tengo ambos Doujutsus

Chocando mi puño derecho con la palma izquierda de mi mano me dispongo a entender mis poderes y límites


	2. Capitulo 1: Examenes

Hoy era el día del examen siendo las 8:39 a.m

Estaba en la entrada de la Academia U.A esperando por Deku aunque me preguntaba si realmente aparecería pues según recuerdo había un evento donde el y Bakugo se ven en un problema junto a All Might siendo noticia pero no encontré dicha noticia, solo que All Might había capturado a dicho enemigo solo aumentando más el número de villanos detenidos

Estaba dudando si realmente Deku iba a aparecer pues según yo, nunca ocurrió el evento donde Deku obtiene el One For All

Viendo el reloj de mi celular ya eran las 8:40 a.m y no se veía rastro de que iba a aparecer.

-Parece que este es alguna clase de mundo alternativo donde Deku o bien si tiene una singularidad por sí mismo y no admira a los héroes o el no existe en esta línea y por eso estoy aquí

Lo primero no suele tener mucha lógica pues el lo que más quería es una singularidad para ser héroe entonces de todos modos tendría que venir aquí

Lo segundo tiene más lógica pues explica muchas de mis cuestiones pero crea una nueva e importante, que villano y que héroe intervienen y en qué momento lo borran de la existencia y lo más importante, porque yo soy traído

Solo rasco un poco mi cabeza con fastidio pues no hay alguien que me explique, solo me dirijo a la prueba pues aún tengo que hacer lo que he decidido

Puedo ver a varios estudiantes caminando hacia donde me dirijo de repente siento que alguien choca conmigo pero en lugar de caer y estrellarme contra el suelo estoy flotando

Sorprendido solo me giró rápidamente y puedo ver a una chica delgada y esbelta la cual tiene la piel clara, ojos grandes y redondos de color marrón con pestañas cortas, y pelo lacio, castaño a la altura de los hombros, que se divide en dos largos mechones a los lados de su cara, con una ligera ondulación en la parte posterior.

Ella estaba flotando conmigo pues prácticamente la estaba cargando sobre mi espalda

Ella se veía completamente nerviosa y apenada

-L-Lo siento estaba apurada y no te vi. No quiera desearte mala suerte

La chica solo nos colocó de manera segura en el suelo y rápidamente cerró sus ojos y comenzaba a disculparse inclinándose rápidamente así que solo me gire completamente para estar de frente

-No te preocupes, también evitaste que cayéramos así que esta bien

Ella solo levanto su mirada y abrió sus ojos con ligera felicidad, pero su expresión volvió a una de ligera vergüenza pues sus mejillas tenían un ligero toque rosado

-¿E-Enserio?

Solo asenti con mi cabeza

-No hay necesidad de preocuparse por eso, deberías estar preocupada por la prueba

Ella solo asintió con felicidad y ánimo volviendo a su carrera para llegar mientras yo solo caminaba tranquilamente

En la sala donde nos explicarían todo pude confirmar que Deku no iba a venir pues yo tenía su lugar eso quiere decir que tengo a Bakugo a mi lado el cual claramente tiene el ceño fruncido

Si que realmente estoy sustituyendo a Deku

Después de que Present Mic diera toda la información e hiciéramos el examen escrito nos toco el examen práctico siendo que a mí me tocó el área B

Una vez nos dirigimos a donde tendríamos la prueba pero antes nos habíamos cambiado por una ropa más cómoda para combatir aunque tampoco es como que nos dejarán usar trajes que nos ayuden

Una vez frente al portón pude ver a Uraraka tratando de concentrarse.

Pero no es como si tuviera tiempo para ir con ella pues aún tengo que pensar bien qué haré pues aunque tenga la apariencia de Sasuke y sus Doujutsus hay algo en lo que me diferencia con el siendo que yo no puedo realizar ni un jutsu que no tenga que ver con mis Doujutsus

No puedo realizar ni un tipo de chidori o jutsu de fuego, solo cuento con las habilidades de mis Doujutsus aunque tampoco puedo usarlas seguidamente pues consumen mucha energía o al menos yo desperdicio bastante esa energía siendo que solo puedo realizar 10 Amenotejikara antes de que no pueda usar mi Rinnegan

De los seis caminos aunque los pueda usar todos, tengo también un límite antes de que mi ojo izquierdo comience a doler y no pueda usar más mi poder, necesitando alrededor de unos 10 minutos antes de poder usarlo de nuevo pero su uso

De mi Mangekyō Sharingan (el cual descubrí que solo puedo acceder a este) tampoco lo puedo usar a su máximo siendo que puedo utilizar muy pobremente el Tsukuyomi, mientras el Susanō solo lo puedo utilizar por unos minutos en su forma perfecta y el Amaterasu consume demasiada de mi energía sin mencionar que mientras más lo use más dolor sentirá mi ojo izquierdo

Lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es invocar el Susanō pero solo las costillas con los brazos pues usandolo de esa forma puedo estar alrededor de días sin mostrar signos de cansancio

Solo veo como aquella puerta es abierta y rápidamente comienzo a correr esquivando a los que estaban estorbando mientras activaba mis Doujutsus

Pude escuchar como el héroe Present Mic decir

-¿QUE ESPERAN? VAYAN

Fue cuando pude ver cómo la bola de estudiantes comenzaba a correr aunque yo tenía cierta ventaja, y encontrando al primer robot de un punto rápidamente invoque las costillas y un brazo del Susanō mandandolo a volar contra otro robot de tres puntos

Inmediatamente doy un salto hacia atrás donde un robot de dos puntos me atacó pero con los brazos del Susanō tome al robot y lo partí por la mitad, usando aquellas mitades solo los lance hacia otro grupo de robots que venían en mi dirección.

Al ver mi entorno veo como estaba rodeado por robots

-Hmp. Supongo que tendré que derrotarlos antes de que alguien me los robe.- Pensé con una ligera sonrisa

Pasaron unos diez minutos y tenía 90 puntos para que justamente comenzará a temblar y por fin hiciera acto de presencia el cuarto tipo de robot, aquel que no valía ni un punto pero que era muy difícil de derrotar

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a correr en dirección opuesta al robot claramente huyendo de él

Justamente como en la historia principal Uraraka quedó atrapada debajo de unos escombros

Comencé a correr en su dirección y fue cuando ví que el robot iba a pasar por encima de ella

No me daba tiempo de ir por ella y rescatarla de esos escombros, solo cree una barra negra y usando la habilidad del Amenotejikara, la barra desapareció de mis manos y ahora Uraraka estaba en mis brazos

Ella estaba completamente confundida pues hace unos instantes estaba debajo de los escombros atorada y ahora estaba en mis brazos siendo cargada como una princesa

-¿Te encuentras bien?. —Pregunte normalmente

Ella aún no entendiendo que había ocurrido solo se quedó impactada

-¿¡EHHH!? ¿¡QUE HAGO AQUI!?.— Grito completamente anonadada

Tomé eso como un sí y rápidamente comencé a expulsar energía para que las costillas de mi Susano le creciera una columna y un cráneo el cual se le iluminaron sus ojos en amarillo pero no le detuve, continue expulsando energía y tejidos comenzaron a rodear el esqueleto y algunos músculos grandes estaban en él, que lo envuelve de manera más completa incluyéndole cuernos y dos manos. Ya solo faltaba poco para ser capaz de completar el Susanoo, y materializando mas mi energia tomó la apariencia de un demonio con aspecto humanoide que tiene como arma una ballesta.

De esta forma, el Susanoo también puede producir flechas de chakra de un orbe en su mano derecha, las que lanza desde un segundo brazo derecho y una vez disparadas por la ballesta alcanzan una velocidad tan alta que reducen el campo de visión del enemigo a cero, siendoles prácticamente imposible esquivarlas.

Usando la ballesta del Susanō apunte en medio del robot gigante y la enorme flecha paso atravesando el robot fácilmente para poco después hacer que el robot se destruyera en una gran explosión

El viento creado por la onda de la explosión y los restos metálicos solo chocaron con el cuerpo del guerrero el cual ni se inmutó ni un poco ante eso

Termine escuchando el gran grito de impresión que dió la chica castaña de total impresión e incluso de varios aspirantes

Cuando la onda terminó tuve que desactivar el Susanō pues ya estaba muy cansado y solo tenía el aura morada la cual también deshice solo manteniendo el los Doujutsus activados

Estaba respirando pesadamente pues ciertamente consume mucha energía, pero tampoco de manera tan exagerada para no continuar batallando

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- Me preguntó Uraraka

-Si solo estoy un poco exhausto.— Respondo

Ella simplemente se bajó de mis brazos comprendiendo que estaba bastante cansado

-Quedan un minuto

Veo como Uraraka me sigue viendo preocupada que incluso me quiso ayudar a sostenerme

-Deberías tratar de conseguir más puntos. —Dije sinceramente

Ella solo negó con su cabeza

-Te he ocasionado varios problemas en este día, es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensarlo

Solo puedo sonreír un poco de manera ladina y poniéndole mi mano en su cabeza mientras la acariciaba como a una niña pequeña

-No te preocupes, estoy bien haz más puntos por los dos

Uraraka solo mostró un pequeño sonrojo y asintió

Ella comenzó a correr determinada pues aún quedaban unos segundos y unos robots

Aprovechando que varios estaban inmóviles ante la impresión de mi ataque.

Claramente exagere pero que se podía hacer

Logre ver que Uraraka destruyó unos cuantos antes de terminar la prueba

-Tiempo terminado.- Escuchamos por el altoparlante

Uraraka corrió hacia mí completamente cansada y con náuseas. Gracias a que aún tenía mi Sharingan activo pude ver en cámara lenta cómo iba a vomitar dándome tiempo de esquivar su ataque de vómito

-¿Te encuentras bien?. —Pregunté ligeramente preocupado

-S-Si solo estoy mareada. —Dijo con sus manos en su boca conteniendo las náuseas

Rápidamente llegó Recovery Girl dándonos unos dulces para recuperar energía los cuales me ayudaron bastante y si no teníamos heridas graves solo nos tuvimos que retirar inmediatamente

El resto de la semana paso hasta que llegó un sobre de la Academia con un pequeño dispositivo para transmitir un mensaje en holograma

Mi madre estaba sentada a mi lado ciertamente ansiosa por la respuesta de la Academia pues ella también estudió y se graduó de ahí solo que del departamento de negocios

-Vamos Sasuke apurate

-Pareces estar más ansiosa que yo

-Claro que lo estoy, quiero ver qué le depara a mi hijo querido

Solo se comenzó a reproducir el holograma

Un hombre muy alto y rubio, con forma musculosa el cual se asemeja a los héroes de los cómics americanos clásicos, con más sombreado que cualquier otro personaje, su cabello va peinado hacia atrás excepto por dos mechones al frente que se elevan en pico y una enorme sonrisa

-Felicidades Joven Uchiha Sasuke. No solo has logrado entrar a la academia U.A sino que lo hiciste con el mayor puntaje en ambas pruebas. Se ve que tú encajas perfectamente en la escuela, pero no sé te olvide de darlo todo y por supuesto que dar un Plus Ultra

Asi termino el mensaje de All Might mostrando los resultados en una tabla y justo como dijo, estaba en primer lugar pues tenía 90 puntos junto a 70 puntos de rescate

Mi madre estaba muy feliz pues se mostraba en su enorme sonrisa de orgullo la cual rápidamente comenzó a revolverme el cabello

-Felicidades Sasuke, estoy muy orgullosa de ti lo lograste. —Dijo mi madre completamente alegre y orgullosa

Ante la emoción de mamá solo puedo sonreír un poco

Ella se levantó y fue hacia el refrigerador sacando un pastel con un pequeño mensaje escrito con chocolate blanco diciendo "Felicidades"

Solo nos dispusimos a degustar dicho pastel el cual obviamente era muy delicioso

El tiempo pasó y solo tuve que llevar los requerimientos para inscribirme como los documentos personales y tal vez lo más importante, un prototipo de traje de héroes

Solo hice el diseño basado en la ropa original de Sasuke en Shippuden y aunque parecía un traje normal mi prototipo tiene una composición de hilos de kevlar de tal manera que sea ligero y flexibles. Además de ser capaz de soportar los cortes de un arma blanca y el impacto de balas, por si fuera poco, además que añadí que los zapatos tengan un dispositivo que me ayude a caminar por las paredes o techos como tambien ayudarme en mi velocidad

Los días, y las semanas pasaron donde hoy era el primer día en la Academia U.A

Caminando por la enorme escuela después de haber pasado por la barrera de la Academia busque mi salon hasta encontrar la enorme puerta con la clase 1-A siendo esta la clase a la que pertenecía

Algo que me ayudó a ubicarme fue escuchar los gritos que tanto Iida y Bakugo daban al estar discutiendo por el asunto del cómo se sentaba Bakugo sobre "los importantes asientos" de la U.A

Solo abro la puerta y puedo ver cómo Iida y Bakugo se veían molestos pero parecía que ambos me notaron

Iida se acerco hacia mi mientras se presentaba nuevamente

-Escuché tu nombre desde allá fuera Iada-kun. Yo soy…

Casi de inmediato escuche una voz femenina que me interrumpió

-¡Ohh! ¡Tu eres ese chico impresionante que me salvó!

Solo me giro con cierta diversión

-Chica que rescate ¿Como estas?

Ella solo con su sonrisa se presentó

-Soy Uraraka Ochaco

-Un gusto Uraraka-san, Iida-kun soy Uchiha Sasuke llamenme Sasuke

Cuando dije mi nombre una voz femenina llegó a mis oídos con un tono de gran sorpresa

-¿Sasuke-kun?

Al enfocar mi vista logré ver una mujer joven y atractiva con un físico muy maduro para su edad, bastante alta, la cual tiene los ojos alargados, la piel clara, y el cabello negro opaco con un mechón recto puntiagudo colgando en su frente por el lado derecho, su cabello está atado en una cola de caballo grande y puntiaguda levantada de su asiento

Ella rápidamente se acercó a mí

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Realmente eres tu Sasuke-kun!

Aunque yo ya sabía que ella estaría aquí, fingí sorpresa por verla aquí

-Así que también estás aquí Momo ¿Entraste por recomendación?

Ella solo asintió

Por si se preguntan cómo es que la conozco fue durante un par de fiestas pues mi madre es la directora ejecutiva de Uchiha Industries siendo una de las más grandes a nivel internacional la cual ha hecho grandes negocios con la empresa de la familia de Momo.

De repente otra voz ajena detrás de nosotros se escuchó

-Aquí no es un lugar para hacer amigos

Al girarnos logramos ver cómo una bolsa de dormir amarilla que contenía a un hombre totalmente desarreglado con un aspecto muy similar a un vago con días sin dormir

El se presentó como nuestro profesor donde nos hizo ir a cambiarnos para el examen práctico

Una vez todos nos cambiamos con el uniforme deportivo de la Academia nos dirigimos al patio

-Ustedes han hecho esto desde la primaria, un examen de educación física donde no les dan permiso de usar sus individualidades. Uchiha Sasuke fuiste el primer lugar ¿Cuál fue tu máximo resultado en la escuela media lanzando un balón sin habilidades?

-75 metros. —Respondo

-Bien ahora lánzalo usando tus habilidades, puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre y cuando no salgas del círculo

-Ok

Solo caminé hasta el círculo y active mi Mangekyō Sharingan formando la mitad derecha de la caja torácica junto a un brazo. La bola fue lanzada con gran fuerza y velocidad hasta que después de unos segundos cayó

El profesor del aparato similar a un celular mostrando 801 metros

-Primero conocer el límite real de sus habilidades es lo necesario para ser héroe

Un chico el cual tiene el pelo rubio con mechones negros con forma de relámpago y cejas cortas y delgadas. El cual su nombre es Denki Kaminari, gritó sorprendido

-801 metros ¿Es enserio?

-¿Qué es esto? Parece divertido.- Dijo una voz femenina la cual su color de piel es color rosa debido a su Don de ácido. Sus ojos tienen escleróticas negras con los irises amarillos, su cabello es corto y de color rosa, y tiene dos pequeños cuernos amarillos doblados que sobresalen de su cabeza su nombre es Ashido Mina

-Podemos usar nuestras individualidades cuando queramos. Cómo esperaba del curso de héroes

Casi todos parecían emocionados por usar nuestras individualidades sin restricciones pero el que no mostraba para nada de felicidad era el profesor

-"Parece divertido" ¿Eh?.- Dijo el profesor en voz baja pero con cierto tono lleno de frialdad. -Tienen tres años para convertirse en héroes ¿Tendrán esa actitud todo el tiempo?

El profesor solo esbozo una sonrisa totalmente siniestra.

-Quien termine el último de las ocho pruebas será juzgado como son potencial y su castigo será la expulsión.

Todo se sorprendieron ante el anuncio y cierto temor se mostró en sus caras aunque en unos más que en otros pero el profesor solo mostró una expresión que me recordaba a la de un sádico totalmente sumido en el placer

-Bienvenidos al curso de héroes de la Academia U.A

Uraraka trato de quejarse diciendo que no era justo pero el profesor le explicó el deber de un héroe

Así dio comienzo a las ocho pruebas

La primer prueba siendo una carrera de 50 metros siendo que mi resultado fueron 1.31 segundos pues hice un juego con mis habilidades

De mi mano derecha cree una pequeña barra negra y usando el Shinra Tensei la lance mientras corría y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la meta use el Amenotejikara para cambiar con la barra negra y recorrer lo que faltaba corriendo siendo unos cuantos centímetros

En la segunda prueba solo pudo pasar un dedo del Susanō logrando 230 kg de fuerza, es un resultado impresionante dado que se necesita una gran fuerza de presión para aplastar totalmente un cuerpo humano como lo hizo Sasuke con Danzō

En la tercera fue un salto largo obteniendo 210 metros de longitud de nuevo aplicando el método de la primer prueba

La cuarta prueba no hubo un metodo para aumentar los movimientos usando mis Doujutsus

La quinta prueba yo no la tuve que realizar pues ciertamente ya la había hecho por adelantado

Las demás pruebas tuve resultados superiores a los de la escuela media pero tampoco es que fueran por mucho pues ciertamente yo no tenía un modo de usar mis habilidades para ayudarme excepto en la carrera la cual pude acortar bastante por el Amenotejikara

Los resultados fueron publicados y quedé en primer lugar siendo las mejores pruebas donde pude usar mis Doujutsus

El examen práctico término y el último no fue expulsado pues ciertamente todos teníamos potencial donde el profesor nos dijo que era una broma

Uraraka solo se acercó feliz a mi pues nadie había sido expulsado, así dando por terminado el primer dia de escuela

Uraraka, Iida-kun y yo caminamos normalmente hacia la estación para después separarnos y así dando por terminado el primer dia de escuela


End file.
